


Afgánistán

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian a John slouží na stejné základně a jsou dobrými přáteli, i když je jeden alfa a druhý omega. Ovšem teď se jim blíží dovolená...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afgánistán

„Ty seš vážně idiot, víš to?" zeptá se doktor a vytáhne z brašny čistý obvaz. „Porvat se s takovou sebrankou. Na co jsi sakra myslel?"

Při těch slovech se zase obrátí na vysokého světlovlasého vojáka, který svlečený do půl pasu sedí na nízké stoličce. Všude po těle má modřiny, škrábance i lehká řezná zranění, ale nevypadá to, že by ho to nějak zajímalo, protože se tváří naprosto klidně. Doktor ho chytne za levou ruku, která je na tom zdaleka nejhůř a začne mu ji obvazovat. Pod nosem si přitom brble další nadávky na adresu pacienta i jeho soupeřů. Kdyby jeho pacient stál, sahal by mu doktor s blond vlasy a špatnou náladou po ramena.

„Doktorem, tak už se nezlob." řekne Sebastian klidným jen trochu prosebným hlasem.

„Já se nemám zlobit?! Vždyť ty ses skoro nechal zabít!" rozkřikne se doktor naštvaně a pevněji utáhne obvaz.

„Johne, no tak. Já jen bránil svou čest. Dohromady mi nic není, to ti tři skončili na ošetřovně, ne já. Skoro."

„Proč musí být každá alfa nezodpovědný idiot? Pro tu vaši čest byste se nechali zabít."

„A omega, která se nechá naverbovat do armády, aby se doma nenudila, to je normální?" zeptá se Sebastian s drobným úsměvem.

„No dobrá, taky nejsem bez viny." povzdechne si John a trochu unaveně si zmáčkne kořen nosu.

„A té tvojí alfě to nevadí?" zeptá se Sebastian zvědavě. Jen velice zřídka se do armády hlásí omegy a ty bývají v devadesáti devíti procentech svobodné a na supresivech nebo vdané/ženaté za další vojáky.

„Asi se vás pokusí všechny pozabíjet, a pak mě narve do sprchy, aby ze mě nebyly cítit cizí alfy." pousměje se John a promne si krk na levé straně, kde má jasně viditelnou jizvu – důkaz jeho svazku.

„Já bych tě odejít nenechal." prohodí Sebastian a s tichým syknutím si obleče košili. Že je trochu potrhaná a zakrvácená, to mu nejspíš vůbec nevadí.

„Kdybys byl moje omega, nebo kdybych vůbec nějakou měl, nenechal bych ji odejít do armády. Leda že bych šel s ní. Zůstat v Anglii, zblázním se starostí." pokračuje voják. „A taky bych nevěřil, že by nikdo na tu moji omegu nic nezkoušel. Zabíjel bych pohledem."

„Jo. A to je přesně ten důvod, proč ho tady nemám." ušklíbne se John. „Je to sice genius, ale chtěl by se rvát s každým, kdo se ke mně přiblíží na dva metry."

„Třeba se taky přidá k armádě a bude tady s tebou." navrhne Sebastian.

„O tom dost pochybuju." zavrtí John hlavou. „Teda, nepochybuju, že by byl jeho bratr schopný ho sem obratem ruky poslat, ale do armády on nevstoupí. Není schopný poslouchat ani dopravní předpisy, natož rozkazy."

„Normální alfa." ušklíbne se voják. Nechá si od doktora píchnout něco od bolesti a dooblíká se.

„Prý budeš mít příští měsíc taky volno." prohodí Sebastian. „Poletíš do Londýna za tím svým?"

„Jo." pousměje se doktor trochu zasněně. Vždycky, když se mluví o jeho alfě (a není to z důvodu posměšků), má ve tváři lehce zpitomělý úsměv a jeho oči zjihnou a rozzáří se.

„A kdo bude čekat na tebe?" obrátí se doktor na Sebastiana.

„Nikdo." pokrčí voják krátce rameny.

„No tak. Nemůžeš být přece úplně sám."

„Jsem sirotek a na rozdíl od tebe nemám to štěstí, abych se dal s někým dohromady." pokrčí Sebastian rameny, ale doktora jeho pochybovačný výraz neopouští. „No, možná by tam mohl být můj skoro brácha. Kluk, co byl ve stejné pěstounské rodině jako já. Má spoustu kontaktů, takže vždycky ví, kde si mě najít, když chce, ale už skoro rok jsem o něm ani neslyšel."

„Máš o něj starosti."

„Je geniální, ale taky je to omega, co se nikdy neuměla rvát, zato lítala z problému do problému." přizná Sebastian. „Kdo ví, co dělá, když mu nekryju záda."

\- - o - -

„A jsme doma." protáhne se Sebastian, když konečně vstoupí do letištní haly. „Nebo aspoň ve svém druhém domově."

„Bože, Londýn mi doopravdy chyběl." usměje se John šťastně.

„Jenom Londýn?" neodpustí si Sebastian.

„Zklapni." praští ho John do paže, ale není to myšleno zle. Je na tohle vtipkování zvyklý. Obzvláště, když je ze strany Sebastiana.

„Jak chceš." prohodí Sebastian. Chytne Johna jednou paží kolem krku, přitáhne si ho blíž a začne mu cuchat vlasy.

„Hej, co blbneš?! Nech toho!" huláká John a snaží se vymanit ze Sebastianova sevření.

„Doufám, že neruším." ozve se kus od nich hluboký hlas. Zní skoro jako rozčílené vrčení.

Sebastian nemá problémy poznat naštvanou alfu, která chce bránit to, co považuje za své. Okamžitě Johna pustí a bez navázání očního kontaktu s neznámou alfou pomalu ustoupí stranou od trochu překvapeného Johna.

„Jak dopadlo vyšetřování ve vile Vistarii?" zeptá se John s klidným výrazem a dívá se na dlouhána.

„To už je týden stará záležitost a ne moc složitá." řekne muž hlasem bez emocí a hledí na Johna, i když nedaleko postávajího Sebastiana nepouští ze zřetele. „Scotland Yard bohužel nemá nic zajímavého na práci."

„Tak proto se znuděně potloukáš po letišti?" zvedne John udiveně obočí a přejde o krok blíž k muži. „Čekal jsem spíš nějaký pokus na patologii."

„Poslední týden v Londýně není mrtvola, která by mě zaujala." namítne dlouhán hlubokým hlasem, ale víc neřekne.

Sebastian jen stojí a hledí na ty dva. Johnovi rozzářené oči, když poprvé uslyšel mužův hlas a jeho ochranářské chování pro něj jsou dostatečné důkazy, aby mu bylo jasné, že tenhle chlap je Johnova alfa. Ale bože, to je namyšlený idiot. On se po takové době opět setkat s omegou, jako je John, skočí mu kolem krku a nepustí ho, ale tenhle chlap je jako studený rampouch. Copak ho ani bond nedonutí, aby měl ze shledání radost?

Dlouhám se postaví těsně k Johnovi a jednou rukou ho chytne za tvář. Trochu se pousměje a celý jeho výraz se změní.

„Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky." řekne dlouhán tiše.

John se místo odpovědi jen zářivě usměje, postaví se na špičky a políbí ho.

Sebastian se trochu závistivě dívá na dvojici před sebou. Na první pohled je ten tmavovlasý alfa jen egoistický blbec, ale každý, kdo se na něj a na Johna podívá teď, pozná, že jsou do sebe doopravdy zamilovaní.

Sebastian si hodí přes rameno svou tašku a bez rozloučení se vydá pryč z letiště. Kolem něj se vítají jeho kolegové a spolubojovníci se svými rodinami a přáteli, ale na něj nikdo nečeká. Je sirotek a jeho jediní přátelé jsou další vojáci.

„Žvýkačku?" ozve se vedle něj trochu protáhlý hlas.

Sebastian se zarazí a udiveně se podívá na menšího muže v obleku, který stojí vedle něj a v napřažené ruce drží balíček žvýkaček. Sebastian neví, že by chlápka se sebejistým úsměvem znal, ale příjde mu povědomí. To vlastně ne. Ne ten chlápek, ale vůně, kterou kolem sebe šíří. Mentol a čokoláda.

„To mě vážně nepoznáš?" zeptá se chlápek trochu zklamaně a schová žvýkačky v kapse kalhot.

„Jenom tomu nedokážu uvěřit." řekne Sebastian tiše. „Celé věky jsi o sobě nedal vědět, nemyslel jsem, že tě tady najdu."

„Jsem plný překvapení." usměje se nadšeně chlápek v obleku. Rozhodí přitom rukama, ale vzápětí chytne Sebastiana za jeden loket a začne ho táhnout pryč z letiště.

„Pojď, vezmu tě k sobě domů, chci ti říct, co vše jsem dělal. Vím, že jsem měl přijít a ne ti jen občas zavolat, ale teď to chci napravit." povídá chlápek nadšeně.

„Rád tě zase vidím, Jime." pousměje se Sebastian a prohrábne svému doprovodu vlasy.

„Já tebe taky, Sebby." usměje se Jim nadšeně.


End file.
